


Eulogy, or Seduction of the Innocent

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-19
Updated: 2003-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the innocent do the seducing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eulogy, or Seduction of the Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thucyken

 

 

You may say, =mesdames et messieurs=, that I am a known liar. This, I will not deny. However, I must point out that everyone lies, even the most scrupulous of us, for the causes they deem important. 

Consider Dr. Kevin Fawkes. A fine, upstanding scientist and a good-hearted person, well-respected by his peers, a pillar of the community. Ask someone who was acquainted with him, and they are likely to say he was one of the most honest and generous people they had ever had the pleasure to know. And they would have said this before his untimely death. 

If they know his family, they are likely to append, "not at all like his brother, Darien." 

Well, =mes amis=, this fine, upstanding gentleman was not above lies, secrecy, and influence peddling. The very Darien Fawkes who would be so roundly denounced as unworthy of his brother was saved from a death sentence by Kevin's willingness to use his government connections on his behalf. 

I know, you will protest that even the most honest among us feel an obligation to their kin, that Kevin was unable to believe that his brother was truly guilty of the heinous crime of which he was convicted, that he was sure there was something within Darien which was redeemable. But consider, then, how Kevin accomplished this miraculous rescue: by volunteering his brother without his consent to be a human guinea pig for his pet project, extorting from his government backers amnesty for his brother. Darien was not any more suitable a test subject than anyone else. Even if a convicted felon were to be desired for this purpose, think of the public outrage had it been revealed that a murderer was being set free! Not merely spared from the electric chair and given life imprisonment, but set free. 

And how did he convince Darien to accept his help? By lies of commission and omission. Not telling his brother what was to be done to him, not even telling him there would be surgery involved. 

And what of his government backers? A shadowy, secret organization, insulated from accountability and oversight by pleas of "national security," its taxpayer-financed budget hidden by shifting it from department to department, wherever the needed funds could be obtained most inconspicuously. Was Kevin unaware of the nature of his government friends? Not in the least. He willingly, eagerly took part in their duplicity. He positively enjoyed it. 

But I am here to speak of more personal matters, of my own relationship with the late Kevin Fawkes. It has been said that I infiltrated Kevin's research group. This is untrue; it was Kevin who sought =me= out. Embellishments to my =curriculum vitae= notwithstanding, I =am= a brilliant biochemist. Kevin had suspicions about my honesty; he was not fooled by my resume. But he could tell that I was as talented a biochemist as I claimed to be - I could not have fooled him on that account. He knew that I was the crucial person he needed, the one indispensable partner who could bring his dreams to fruition, and because of that he ignored my fictions. 

Have you not wondered how Kevin's shadowy government backers failed to discover who I was? It was Kevin's doing - he vouched for me. He threatened to abandon the project if they did not immediately approve me for his team without further investigation. He said we were partners and it was both of us or nothing. 

Let me tell you about our return to the lab after the crucial meeting with his backers. This was the make-or-break meeting. At that point it was just the two of us - he had not gotten full funding for the rest of his team. In fact, I had been working with him on his proof-of-concept even though he was officially supposed to be working alone. 

He was calm and quiet until we were alone in the lab after the meeting. Then he burst into action, leaping into the air and clicking his heels like someone in those moronic television adverts. 

"Yes! We did it, Doogie!" he cried out. It was clear to both of us that he was celebrating both getting the go-ahead on the project and bringing me into it without government scrutiny. His distasteful nickname for me, incidentally, was more clever than people think - he was not referring simply to my having numerous doctorates, but that I was, in essence, a fictitious person. 

"You watch too much television, Kevin. You could at least call me something more dignified. Perhaps Xena?" 

"Only if I get to be Gabrielle." 

"And here I thought I was the sidekick." 

"I can be flexible." 

I cocked my head at him. "What do you mean?" 

He leaned in very close and whispered lasciviously, "Sometimes I like someone else to be on top." 

Then he kissed me, quite gently and sweetly. And, yes, I kissed him back. 

"You do realize, Kevin, that such a position may entail some...discomfort." 

"I don't object to hard work, Arnaud." 

"Indeed." I glanced at my lab bench. My work surface was bare, not cluttered as his was. A thick stone slab, cold to the touch, yet for lab scientists like us, warm and inviting in its own way. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and pushed him forward until his hips struck the edge, slammed his face down onto the slab. 

Now I have hurt people both with and without their consent, and thoroughly enjoyed both. But there is a difference between the cries of pain of a willing participant and those of an unwilling victim. Kevin relished the pain, hungered for it, and I did not disappoint him. I seized the cord we use to tie down the cages of test animals, and tied it about his wrists, tying first one and then the other in place. 

"Comfortable, Gabrielle?" 

He moaned my name. 

I pulled down his trousers and lashed his buttocks with a length of cord. His cries of pain were most satisfying. When I ran a fingertip around his anus, he whispered, "lube?" 

"Have no fear, Kevin," I replied, "I am a chemist." 

I did, indeed, have a simple recipe for instant lube, and quickly whipped up a batch. Kevin relished being pinned to the cold slab, unable to see what I was doing. He cried out in delighted shock when I applied the cold lube, and cried out again in ecstasy when I entered him. I fucked him hard, roughly, raising welts on his hips where they struck the stone. 

When I finished, there were tears in his eyes. Do you know what he said? 

He said, "more?" 

 


End file.
